


Relax

by DeadpoolIsMySenpai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolIsMySenpai/pseuds/DeadpoolIsMySenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper fails his first test ever and becomes a walking ball of anxiety. Mabel will do anything to get her brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Dipper and Mabel were returning from an average day of school. 

At least, it was an average day for Mabel.

Well, she had tripped on a banana peel at lunch, but other then that her day had gone by with absolutely no issues. Today she got the lunch period all her friends were in, she only had a little bit of homework, she had gotten her one C up in Spanish to a B-minus...life was good.

Her brother, on the other hand, was visibly distraught from the second Mabel saw him after school. He also appeared even more awkward and sweaty than usual, something Mabel didn't know was even possible.

For a good twenty minutes or so, Mabel repeatedly asked him what was wrong and got no response. His whole body was shaking, and the color had drained entirely from his face.

Had he been pantsed in front of the whole school? Did someone frame him for doing something wrong? Did he get suspended...or worse? Mabel's mind went wild as she continued to beg her brother to tell her what was wrong.

"Okay, okay!" Dipper shouted after Mabel asked for the thirtieth time. "I'll tell you, just don't laugh, okay?"

"Dipper, why would I ever laugh at your problems?" Mabel asked.

Hesitantly, Dipper took a deep breath and began ruffling through his backpack. Grabbing ahold of a paper and holding it out, he looked away from Mabel with his eyes closed, not being able to look at the paper again without getting sick to his stomach.

On the paper, Mabel saw a number underlined in red:  _59%._ This was clearly a test, and examining the programs on it, it appeared to be a pre-algebra test.

Mabel sighed and shook her head at her still-cowering brother. "That was the big issue?"

"What?!" Dipper replied in alarm. "You're acting like this is no big deal!"

"It's one test, Dipper." Mabel stated with a frown. "Sometimes I worry about how seriously you take stuff."

"Sometimes I worry about how seriously you  _don't_ take stuff!" Dipper exclaimed, shoving the test back into his backpack and running to his room.

"Oh, Dipper..." Mabel muttered grievously.

* * *

Mabel was sitting at the family computer, clicking through pages and pages of search results of  _"natural anxiety relief"_ and  _"how to cheer someone up"._

"Essential oils?" Mabel snorted, reading off her screen. "Y'know, that might not be such a bad idea... _$20 a bottle?!_ Yeah, no. Next."

Clicking on the next screen, Mabel let out a cheerful "Oh!" and had a brilliant idea.

* * *

 

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, opening his door slowly. "You okay?"

As she expected, Dipper was lying head first in a pillow, trying to bury his sorrow. Mabel came up to his bed and poked him, causing him to turn around look up at her with a melancholy expression.

"I made something for you!" Mabel exclaimed, shoving the piece of paper in Dipper's hands.

Dipper opened it, and saw it was a card with lots of drawings of cat heads on it.

_**Dipper,** _

_**I'm sorry you got an F on your test, so here are kitties!** _

_**Love,** _

_**Mabel** _

Dipper sighed. "Cats only work on you, Mabel."

"What?" Mabel asked. "You don't like them?"

But Dipper had already sighed and shoved his head back into his pillow. Disappointed, Mabel walked back to the computer to search for a new idea.

* * *

"Blargh." Mabel said to herself, spinning around in the computer chair. "I don't know what to do..."

Getting lost in her mind and staring off into space, Mabel suddenly had an idea. She quickly shook it out of her head. That was too drastic. This wasn't an emergency...yet.

She turned back to the computer, where yet another link caused a great idea to pop into her mind.

* * *

 

"Me again." Mabel stated, entering Dipper's space yet again. He hadn't changed position at all since the last time Mabel invaded, which she expected.

In Mabel's hands was a small portable radio. She turned it on, catching Dipper's attention as he looked up at her with a puzzled expression. She turned the dial until she found a relaxing song, then set the radio at the end of Dipper's bed.

"What are you...?" Dipper began, before Mabel shushed him.

"Lie down on your back." Mabel ordered.

"Uh...okay?"

Dipper was alarmed as Mabel suddenly began rubbing his shoulders, and not in a present way. It felt like what he'd expect a malfunctioning massage robot to be doing sometime in the future. It almost like his sister was trying to tear his shoulders from his body. 

"Mabel, please-" Dipper tried to begin again, Mabel shushing him yet again.

"Feel the tension be released from your body." Mabel whispered, beginning to pound on his back. 

"Mabel!"

"Are you less anxious yet?"

"Mabel, this is way too weird. And you're not doing it right." Dipper stated, pulling Mabel's arms off of him.

Mabel gave him a dirty look. "What are you, some kind of massage expert?"

"No, but a good massage shouldn't cause pain, I don't think."

"Fine!" Mabel shouted, leaping off Dipper's bed. "Be a depressed, anxious worry wart for the rest of your life! See if I care!"

"Mabel-"

But she had already slammed the door, huffing and puffing away. 

* * *

 

Burying her head in her sweater, Mabel whimpered as she lied on her bed.

"He didn't appreciate anything I tried to do for him." Mabel muttered out loud to herself. "Why did I even bother?"

 _Don't put yourself down, Mabel,_ Mabel thought to herself.  _At least you tried._

Peering up at her room, the idea Mabel had quickly shot down to herself before was now popping back up as her last resort.

It was insane, but it just might be insane enough to work.

Reaching under her bed, Mabel dug around for a bit before grasping a paper packet. She grabbed it and pulled it out, examining the packet hesitantly to make sure she really wanted to do this.

The packet was bright pink with adorable cartoon dogs on it. It read  **"SMILE DIP"** at the top in blue.

Mabel had kept one packet under her bed since the recall, saving it for a day she really needed it.

But now she realized her brother needed it more then she ever would.

* * *

Mabel tip-toed into her brother's room, where he was finally sitting up for once. However, Dipper was looking at the ground lost in thought and didn't notice his sister's entrance.

Perfect.

Taking a deep breath, Mabel opened the packet of Smile Dip, went over to her brother, and before he could react poured the substance into his open mouth.

Dipper tried to protest, but couldn't help but swallow the candy at the same time.

"What the  _heck,_ Mabel?" Dipper asked fiercely. "Why?!"

"Because I want you to be happy!" Mabel exclaimed, a sad look on her face. "You have no idea how happy I'd be if someone just shoved unexpected Smile Dip into my mouth."

"Oh, gosh...Mabel..." Dipper moaned. "I feel..."

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, his eyes went wide as he began to scream in horror.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted, covering her brother's mouth. "Mom and Dad are gonna come in here and wonder what on earth's going on."

" **Why are there so many colors?!"** Dipper cried in despair, covering his eyes and ears. "They won't go away!"

"Oh my gosh." Mabel moaned, biting her lip. Now she was the one with serious anxiety. "I just made everything worse. Why do I mess up everything?"

A tear ran down Mabel's cheek as her tone became even more upset. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I'm sorry that you have such a bad sister who just ruins everything. If I could take it all back, I would."

By now, Mabel had began fully sobbing, tears and snot running down her face as she poured her heart out. "I tried my best to do the right thing, but I was lost in my own crazy world. I always do junk like this. I'm...sorry..."

Thankfully, the impact of only one packet of Smile Dip was beginning to wear off on Dipper, and he recognized his sorrowful sister in front of him despite the bright colors.

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a stern yet sympathetic look.

"Mabel, you didn't do anything wrong." Dipper said. "You really were just trying to help me. And you were right - I do take stuff too seriously. I mean, it's one test. It really shouldn't ruin my whole life like I've been acting like it has."

Dipper smiled at his sister. "And don't beat yourself up so much. You're my favorite sister, y'know."

Mabel's face turned from sadness, to alarm, then a slight, joking annoyance. She smirked at her brother, punching him in the arm.

"You jerk, I'm your only sister." Mabel stated.

The two locked arms for a tight, awkward sibling hug.

"Pat, pat." They said in unison, laughing as both their sorrows began to melt away with the comfort of each other.

Mabel had thought so long and put so much research into all this elaborate ways to cheer her brother up, when all he really needed was a good hug.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a bit too mushy. Hope it was still enjoyable. :)


End file.
